The Broken Heart Healed
by Gpilot04
Summary: Nobody remembers its Quistis birthday...except for....[Quall or Queifer=you decide!]
1. Oh crap, we forgot

The Broken Heart Healed

Disclaiming Notice: No claiming = no suing.Capish?

Author's Note: This is my third fic.Enjoy.I don't think I really did a good job on this.It's okay if you flame.Byes.

The Broken Heart Healed 

Everyday. That's how much it pained her.Seeing Squall with Rinoa when she wished it was herself in his arms and not…Rinoa.Quistis Trepe had many Trepies falling, rather flinging, themselves at Quistis's feet, adoring her, loving her, spying on her, stalking her….er, anyways, the point is that Quistis Trepe is alone.Never got with someone else, just in case things went bad between Rinoa and Squall, she'd be there for him.

After regaining her instructor license again, Quistis had more work to do…again.Every weekend were cooped in her dorm room grading papers and making tests, reports, assignments.She drifted to the thought of herself in Squall's arms.It seems that all her friends had a special someone.Selphie and Irvine, Zell had that librarian girl, what was her name?Oh it doesn't matter.

Quistis walked to the cafeteria and found her friends eating breakfast.Rinoa and Squall seemed like they were waiting for her.

"Good.You're here finally!!" Selphie greeted Quistis as she took her seat.She turned to Rinoa and Squall."Now tell us your announcements!"Rinoa held Squall's arm and looked at him."I'll tell them."She looked at her friends and sighed."Squall and I are getting married!"She smiled and Selphie clapped.Irvine, Quistis, Zell and his girlfriend (Adrian was it?) congratulated the newlyweds.Squall still seemed emotionless but he smiled.

"Thanks guys."Irvine walked up to him."Now that you're getting married…how about making me your best man?"Zell objected."I want to be the best man!"So they ended up debating.The same goes to Selphie and uh, Adrian.(I'll just call her that.)Quistis sat quietly sipping her coffee.She felt like crying because her love was taken away….far far away.

"Please settle down girls!" Rinoa giggled."I'll pick who will be my bridesmaid."She looked at them and Selphie looked back with puppy-eyes."I think I'd pick….Quistis!"Quistis choked on her coffee."W-what?Me?"Rinoa nodded."I think you need to get out more and you need a man.Maybe you'll meet someone.It happens."

"I have work to do."

"We'll tell Cid you're busy being my bridesmaid."Rinoa looked at Squall.Zell seemed to be the best man from the death glares Irvine was shooting at him.Selphie held her hand in silence.Everybody quieted down."When?" she asked.Rinoa smiled and Squall thought really hard.

Hmm.Weather will be rainy next month…..it takes probably a week to do…only option is next weekend, but it's –

"Next weekend!" Rinoa said happily.Everyone agreed except for Quistis, who looked she was about to cry, and Squall who stayed quiet."I thought that that week might be good since it takes about a week to set up and next month will be to wet, so…." She smiled gleefully."What do you think Squall?"He shook his head and Rinoa frowned.

"But it's the best day for the wedding!Weather will be good too!" Selphie protested.Irvine nodded.

"Why not that day?" asked Rinoa, afraid that there would be a mission.

"Because," he began, "that day is Quistis's birthday."Everybody gasped and looked her way, but she was gone.They all looked down, feeling guilty that they forgot about her birthday.No one gave a thought about it once.Only Squall….

To be continued.

How's that?Give me the reviews!This is my third fic, but my first FF8 fic!I hope it turned out well.

Ja ne!


	2. His Return

The broken heart healed2

Disclaimers: If you thought I own them, thanks for the compliment. 

A/N: I'm not even sure my self if this is a Quall.I'm just going along with my mind.If you don't like it, that's okay.Anyways read and review!Arigato!

The Broken Heart Healed

Quistis walked quickly to her dorm room with tears brimming her eyes.She wiped them out and hoped that her students or anyone didn't see it.Her pace slowed down and she leaned against the wall.She sniffled and tucked her golden hair back._How could they have forgotten my birthday?Some friends!_She wiped back fresh tears and turned around to bump into someone.She almost fell backward, but that person grabbed her hand.She opened an eye and saw Seifer.

"Seifer?What are you doing here?"Seifer never came back to the Garden since the Sorcerer Knight act and everybody thought he betrayed the Garden and left.Quistis pulled her hand back and looked down."Never mind."She briskly walked away and broke into a run after.

Seifer was confused._Her eyes were red…did that mean she was crying?On her birthday?_He was hoping to surprise her, but he guessed it wasn't the right time.He set out in the cafeteria.

Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie, Zell, and Adrian sat glumly.Squall left to find Quistis.

"Hey guys!Did you know what happened to Quistis?" Seifer's familiar voice rang in their ears.

"YOU!What are you doing HERE?!" Zell stood up, knocking his chair down.Everybody looked at the newcomer.

"Take it easy, chickenwuss!Cid let me enroll back here so live with it.I just wanna know what happened to Quistis.She seemed pretty sad, even on her birthday."Everybody except Seifer groaned softly.They looked at the floor and felt the pang of guilt once more.

"Great.Even _he_ remembers," Irvine said quietly."Man, do I feel stupid."

"What?What are guys talking about?"Seifer furrowed his brow.The group gave him a sad look, almost apologetic."Did you forgot it was her birthday?!"They went dead silent."Oh crap, that just sucks.Anyways, where's Squall."

"He went to find Quistis," Rinoa quietly replied.

"Well at least someone has the decently to say sorry!I guess you should go find her too."

"Well...Squall was the only one who remembered."

"…Oh."With nothing more to say, he left to find Quistis._After all, I still have a present for her…_

Quistis laid down in bed.She cried and eventually stopped to think._It's bad enough they have forgotten my birthday and planned a wedding on it.sniffSome friends!Maybe I'm not that important to them.I'm just an 'Instructor' after allMaybe that's how they see me…_Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.She didn't even bother to move._Go away.Just please go away!I don't need anymore of this,_ she thought, but the knocking never stopped.

"C'mon dear Instructor, I know you're in there!" a muffled voice said._Dear Instructor?Nobody ever called me that…except for…_

"Seifer?Is that you?"She sat up in bed and strained to hear.

"..Yeah…"Even with the door blacking each other's view, Quistis could picture him scratching the back of his head.

"Go away.I don't want to talk to anyone of you.Even if you just came.I'm – I'm, uh, I'm busy!"

Seifer snorted."Yeah right Quistis.I know you are crying in there."

"And what if I am?"Quistis laid back down and stared at the ceiling."Just leave me alone.Please."

Seifer shrugged and sighed."Okay then."He took out a small blue felt box and a card from his pocket and slipped it through the mail slot."Happy Birthday, anyways."

Quistis turned to see the package rattle in.She blinked and got up to get it, except she heard some shouts and rude sayings.A quarrel followed and wrestling could be heard.

"What the heck?"She jumped form the bed and opened the door, forgetting about the present.Outside her very door were Squall and Seifer fighting.

To be continue…..even though this is a bad place to end.

Review or you shall face my wrath!!!!!Muhahahahhaha!!


	3. Fight

Broken heart Healed

Disclaimers: I am Squaresoft and I own all of this!! [waits to be sued…nothing happens……crickets chirp…nothing happens] -_-' Whatever.I don't own them![police comes and gets me]What the frick?!

The Broken Heart Healed: part three.

"What the heck?" She jumped from the bed and opened the door, forgetting about the present.Outside her very door were Squall and Seifer fighting.

_ _

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?!" Squall roared out at Seifer."And what are you planning to do to Quistis?!"Squall's hand flew and hit Seifer in the stomach.Seifer winced.His hands flew and knocked Squall to the wall.He slumped down.

"I was just paying her a little visit since it was her birthday!!"He kicked Squall, who was trying to get up, but couldn't because of Seifer's foot.

"Why would you show your ugly face here?" Squall sneered.Seifer growled and raised his arm and it plummeted to Squall's face.

"Stop it!!" he heard a female voice shout.He thought he got Squall good, but instead, it was a peach blur.Seifer's eyes widened as he saw Quistis pale expression with blood trickling out of her mouth.Seifer's hand stood still, which was at Quistis's stomach.She gasped for a breath and slumped down unconscious.Quistis had used her own body as a shield to protect Squall.Squall kneeled over Quistis's limp body.

"Get help now!!" he screamed at the bystanders.They ran to the infirmary to get Dr. Kadowaki.He picked Quistis's bleeding form and glared at Seifer."I don't even want to see your sorry face in this Garden ever again!!!"He turned at his heels and ran to the infirmary.Seifer stood there with students looking at him and running.He was then alone.

"I never meant for it to be this way Quistis."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Zell, Irvine, Selphie, and Rinoa practically sprinted to the Infirmary to see Quistis.There were rumors that she was killed by Seifer, Seifer smacked Quistis, Quistis gotten into a coma, Seifer was a paid assassin to kill Quistis, and all that other rumor crap people stretch to make it interesting.

In the Infirmary, Dr. Kadowaki saw the group squeeze themselves inside.

"We [pant] like to [gasp] see [pant] Quistis," Irvine breathed out, holding onto Selphie for support."Last time [wheeze] I'm wearing [gasp] trench coat while [breathe] running."Dr. Kadowaki nodded and motioned the room where Quistis was being hospitalized.Squall was sitting in a chair next to her, his head buried in his hands.

"Squall, is she going to be alright?" Rinoa asked, slipping her arms around his shoulders.

"Dr. Kadowaki said that she might be out in a few days.The punch missed her vital organs," he said quietly.He stood up and walked outside.Everybody stayed inside and watched Quistis. [ain't it funny how people just stare at things?]

"This is all my fault!If I have been a good friend and remembered her birthday and not mention the wedding, this wouldn't have happened!" Rinoa sat in a chair and covered her face with her hands.

"It's not your fault, Rinoa.It's all of ours.We weren't being good friends," Selphie said.He sighed."Only Squall was a good friend."Zell looked furious and red.

"I'm going to find Seifer and kick his sorry ass!" He stormed out of the room and ran into Cid.He moved aside and exited.

"What's wrong with him?" Cid asked quizzically.

"He's going to kick Seifer's ass," Irvine replied dully, covering his face with his hat while he sat.Then Quistis eyes flickered open and groaned.They all jumped up in shock.

"Quistis!" they all gasped.They rushed to her side."Are you okay?"She nods and coughs.

"What happened?!" Selphie chirped."Is it true Seifer beat you up?"

"I see there has been rumors going about now," Quistis groaned."Seifer was meant to hit Squall, but I went in front of him.I got the blow."

"Yes, and we are planning to expel Seifer…again," Cid commented at the doorway."For the abuse of a Instructor of course."

"But he wasn't planning to attack me –"

"Either way, he was going to attack a student."Then Dr. Kadowaki came in.

"You may leave this weekend Quistis on your birthday," she said.Then she walked out.

"Yes your birthday.You may take the day off from grading papers and give it to me…let's say…next week?No questions.Now if you guys please leave Quistis so she can have her rest and continue your classes or whatever, I much appreciate it."Cid shooed them off with his hands and left as well.

Quistis sighed and groaned.This sucks. She has papers to grade and a test to give.'_I bet the students will be very happy about this,_' she thought.Quistis looked at her belly and saw a red mark.

"Sorry about that," a voice said from the window.Quistis turned around to see a blond sorry look.

"You!!"

To be continued because I am lazy and gonna work on other chapters…

A/N: Anyways please review and tell me to make it a Quall or Quiefer!!So far its:

Quall – 3 votes

Quiefer – 2 votes.

Just mention Quall or Quiefer.I'll tally the vote and give you splendid [hopefully] ending!Ja ne.


	4. Excited

Broken Heart Healed

Disclaimers: [yawn] I only own this story.The end.

Author's Note: Dammit!The votes were so close, like Al Gore and George Bush.So I'm going to make you choose which chapter you want to read.The ending that ends with a Quall or a Queifer.BUT THIS IS NOT THE ENDING!!Read on!And review!

_"Sorry about that," a voice said from the window.Quistis turned around to see a blond sorry look._

_"You!!"_

_ _

The Broken Heart Healed: part four.

"I'm very sorry, Quistis.I never meant to hurt you!I didn't see you," he spoke, looking down at the ground.Seifer climbed in the window and closed it.He walked over and stood next to Quistis's bed."Please forgive me.I'd never do anything to hurt you."He kneels down so he's at eye level with her.He places his hand over hers, which she snapped back.

"Ha!I guess you forgot is when you were the "Sorceress's Knight" you hurt everybody!" she crossed her arms and looked the other way.

"Look, Quisty, people make mistakes every time.I apologize greatly.Please accept it," he reaches out and turns her face gently so she faces him.

"Why should I?" Quistis whispered.Seifer stroked her chin and ran a hand through her golden tresses. 

"Because I love you," he whispered back and leans in to kiss her, only to be pushed off by her.

"Well, I don't have the same feelings for you.Well I do like you, but not that way.You've been one of my best student before you left and," she blurted out with tears and covered her face."I love someone else!"Seifer stood up, heartbroken.Quistis cried."I'm sorry Seifer, but I can't return those feelings you have for me back," she said, hands covering her face."I'm sorry."

"Squall can't return those feelings to you," he said, feeling himself tear.

"What do you know?!" Quistis raged and turned to him.But he was gone.She looked at the window and the curtains fluttered from the open window._I'm so confused.Why am I crying?_She cried that night, sobbing herself to sleep.

Seifer walked to his dorm and fumbled with the keys.The door opened and walked in.He threw the keys on the table and kick the door shut.He fell on his bed and sighed.Him, of all people Quistis had to pick him.That him was Squall, his rival, his enemy and so on.Squall already had a girl, why should he care about Quistis.To Squall, he probably thought Quistis as an Instructor.All these thoughts flew through his mind.He turned over and tried to go to sleep.He had until this weekend to move his stuff and go.That week was the end of the semester and Quistis's birthday.Cid wanted him to finish his studies before he could move out, probably finding another Garden.He couldn't sleep that night and nor did Quistis.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The next morning, Quistis opened her eyes and rays of sunshine poured in.Wait, more like rays of blonde-shine poured in.

"What are you going here Seifer?!" Quistis snapped up straight and glared at Seifer.

"I'm leaving today," he replied.

"So?"

"You won't be able to see me again."

"…"Quistis ignored him and picked up the present Squall gave her and toyed with the blue ribbon.

"I love you."When Quistis turned her head, he was gone.

Then Squall came by and told Quistis that she could leave now. Quistis was obviously overjoyed that Squall came by.She was overjoyed at the other news too.

"Quistis, I'm also here to pick you up.There's also a party for your recovery tonight so I guess we should go."

"Great, but what about the presents the students and, ugh, Trepies gave me."

"Zell and Irvine will pick them up," Squall said and as if right on cue, the two came and by and lugged in little wagon.They immediately began to pile the gifts in and carrying them to Quistis's dorm.

Along the way, both were quiet until they reached Quistis's dorm.When she opened the door, the room was piled with everything that was in the infirmary.Then Quistis nearly tripped on something.She picked it up and recognized it as the present Seifer gave her.

"Quistis, one more thing," Squall caught her attention."Open my gift to you when you I come to escort you to the quad okay?"Quistis nodded and melted when she looked at him."Alright.I'll see you at eight."He walked out the door.When she was sure he was out of the preliminaries she jumped and yipped with joy, plopping herself on her bed.Then she felt eyes were watching her.Irvine and Zell were staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What?Ever seen a girl happy?"Quistis skipped to the showers.

_ _

Okay, end of this chapter, select your destination!Queifer?Or Quall?You decide!Also forgive me if this chapter isn't good.


	5. QUIEFER

Broken heart Healed

Disclaimers are things that prevent you from killing the people who own what you want.

Author's Note: Okay this is the Queifer.I selected this first because, I personally love Queifers, and so it goes first.Although the majority were so close, Quall in the lead, by one.The votes including the reviews [and their families] and my family and friends.So like this Quiefer, it will be kinda sad, but that's okay right?Right.Now review!

The Broken Heart Healed: part 5: **Queifer**

Quistis adjusted the sparkling diamond earrings and smooth out her gown.She worn her hair the same way and had a peach dress with a criss-cross on the top.It flowed from her midriff down and had a sparkling sheen to it there.She wore light make-up that just hinted it.She walked up to her bed stand and picked up the present that Squall gave her.She twirled the ribbon and untwined it.Quistis ripped the paper inch by inch until it showed a peony corsage in a clear box.She put it on just as the door knock._That must be Squall.I can't believe it!He's escorting me to a party!I might as well die happy!_ She thought joyfully._Tonight, I'll tell him that I love him!_

"I'll be out in a sec!" she told as she placed the plastic box on her desk.As she did, her hand felt something soft.It was the felt blue box that Seifer gave her._I'll open it later._She ran to the door and opened it."Okay, let's go."

"Do you feel alright?You seemed, flushed," Squall asked as he led her down the stairs.

"I'm fine, just have things on my mind.I wouldn't think they do this for me," she bite her lip and continued walking until they reached the hall.

"Happy Birthday Quisty!!" chirped Selphie, Rinoa and Irvine.Zell swallowed the hot dog and said it too.Quistis smiled and Selphie gave her a hug.Rinoa came to her and apologized.She was the one who arranged it to express her apologized.

"Wow, thanks Rinoa.It's wonderful," Quistis smiled.

Everybody had a good time and Squall was leaning against the balcony.Quistis thought this might be the time she would tell him her feelings for him.

"Good evening Squall," she began, nervously."I was, uh, could I have a word with you?"

"Sure," he replied.Quistis joined him and stared at the stars.

"Squall, I'm really happy today," she kept her eyes at the stars, hoping there would be a shooting star.

"Why shouldn't you be?It's your birthday."

"Besides all that, there is something that makes me really happy.Squall, I want to tell you that I..."

"Him?"

"I love you Squall.And I am really happy that you remembered my birthday."She looked down, and no shooting star shone by.She tensed and waited for an answer.Only to find silence."Squall?"

"Quistis."

"Yes?"

"There has been something that I have been meaning to tell you.About that," he ran his hand through his hair.

"About what?" Quistis looked at his face._What does he mean?_

"Your birthday Quistis.I didn't…remember it…" he looked at the stars now.

"What?But you – "

"Yes I did, but that was only because I heard a Trepie saying it.I had forgotten about your birthday, too.And I'm sorry," he looked at Quistis with a sad look."Rinoa and I are still planning to get married.I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way about you, Quistis."He wiped a tear that made its way through Quistis's face."I am really, truly sorry."

Quistis trembled with tears and her knees went weak.She closed her eyes and turned her back on him."Some friends I have," she whispered.

"Quistis…"Squall didn't know what to do.He placed a hand on her shoulder."Don't take it the wrong way.I do like you, but not that way."Quistis turned around and looked at the floor.

"Some friends," she repeated.She brought her hand up and slapped him hard.

pack

"There you are Squall!I was looking for – Squall!Your face is red and swollen!Quistis, why are you crying?What happened?" Rinoa yelped.Quistis's lips trembled and took a look at the two.Then she ran off to the nearest exit.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Quistis opened her room and quickly locked the doors.Her tearstained face was quite noticeable when she was dashing through the hall.Students looked at her in worry, but she paid no heed to them.Quistis leaned against her door and sobbed.This must have been the worst night ever!Squall, he had only pretended._I should have known, _she cried out in her mind.There was a knock on the door.

"Quistis?Quistis are you inside?What happen?" came a muffled voice.It was Selphie, pounding on the door, demanding entrance.Quistis didn't bother to reply."I know you are in there!!Let me in!"_Dammit_, Quistis thought._She won't give up!__I have to find a way out of here before she tells Irvine to blowup this door._

"Irvy!!Help me out!Blow down this door!!"

_Just my luck._Quistis eyes fell upon the window and ran to it.A lock of her hair fell out and she tucked it behind her ear.When she did, she felt the peony corsage.She looked at her wrist where it held the flowers.She frowned and pulled it off, thrusting it on the wall.It fell with a hard thud._Funny, flowers aren't hard._She looked at the spot where she threw the corsage and looked down.It was the gift Seifer left.It must have collided with the corsage.Ignoring the arguments outside her door, she opened it to find a ring adorned with a light blue topaz.Quistis was shocked and opened the card.It read:

Marry Me.I Love You.

Quistis teared and plucked the ring out.It was beautiful.

"Okay okay!I'll shoot it down, but if I get in trouble.."

"I'll cover you.Now ready…"

Quistis made her way to the window and opened it.

"Aim…"

She put the ring on.

"FIRE!!"

She jumped out.

"QUISTIS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Selphie screamed as she saw Quistis's body flung out the window.She and Irvine rushed to the window and saw Quistis's body laid in a tree.

"Come on!We have to tell Squall!" she cried out and pulled his arm.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Quistis eyes flew opened.She touched her lips and it showed blood.She struggled to sit up and almost lost her grip when she realized the position she is in.Carefully making her way down, when she made it to ground, Quistis looked at the garden and ran out to the Front Gate.With one last look she ran out in search of Seifer.The only one who cared.

_I should have brought my whip_, she thought as she backed into a tree.A flee of grats cornered her and were waving their prickly arms in the air.Seeing that the prey is unarmed, they marched forward to attack. Quistis shrieked and waited, covering her face with her arms.She heard its squeals but it never came.When she peeked her eye open, she saw that they were killed.

"Wha?" she was puzzled.Who had saved her?

"What are you doing here?Don't you have a party to go to?"Quistis turned to her left and saw Seifer holding Hyperion in his hands.

"Seifer," she looked at him, crying."I'm so sorry."She fell to her knees and wept.Seifer just stood there and watched the girl cry her heart out.He was about to leave when a sparkle caught his eye.He stared at her left hand, on the fourth finger, where the pretty ring was worn.

"Quistis, you are wearing my gift."He inched toward her.Quistis gaze up at the towering figure.

"I'm sorry Seifer."Seifer leaned down under he was at eye level with Quistis.

"Why were you wondering in the forests?" Seifer whispered, his face inches away from Quistis's.

"I was looking for you."

"Why?"His face subtracted a few inches until he could feel her breath on his face.

"We all make mistakes sometime.I'm sorry I didn't realize that – "Seifer leaned in, until a centimeter was between their faces.

"I love you, Seifer Almasy."Her lips brush his as she spoke.Seifer's hand brought up to Quistis's face and stroked the cheek.His eyes wondered on the curves of her face, the tears that trickled down."Please forgive me."

Seifer grabbed her wrist and brought up his hand to his face.He planted a kiss and never took his eyes off her.Quistis cried and smiled.Overjoyed and pure bliss.She leaped on him and clung to him, never letting go.The two shared a kiss and embraced, until a something lit the sky.

A shooting star.

~owari~

Okay, now if you want to read the Quall please move on to the next chapter.Oh yeah, give me reviews!!!Don't flame me!!I'm giving you choices so don't flame!You have been warned!!!!!!!!!!


	6. QUALL

Disclaimers: I am Squaresoft

Disclaimers: I am Squaresoft![waits to be sued…..waits some more…….nothing happens]

A/N: Don't flame meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!Sorry I took long time to post this one up, but ya know……[run off]

The Broken Heart Healed: part 5: **Quall**

Quistis adjusted the sparkling diamond earrings and smooth out her gown.She worn her hair the same way and had a peach dress with a criss-cross on the top.It flowed from her midriff down and had a sparkling sheen to it there.She wore light make-up that just hinted it.She walked up to her bed stand and picked up the present that Squall gave her.She twirled the ribbon and untwined it.Quistis ripped the paper inch by inch until it showed a peony corsage in a clear box.She put it on just as the door knock._That must be Squall.I can't believe it!He's escorting me to a party!I might as well die happy!_ She thought joyfully._Tonight, I'll tell him that I love him!_

"I'll be out in a sec!" she told as she placed the plastic box on her desk.As she did, her hand felt something soft.It was the felt blue box that Seifer gave her._I'll open it later._She ran to the door and opened it."Okay, let's go."

"Do you feel alright?You seemed, flushed," Squall asked as he led her down the stairs.

"I'm fine, just have things on my mind.I wouldn't think they do this for me," she bite her lip and continued walking until they reached the hall.

"Happy Birthday Quisty!!" chirped Selphie, Rinoa and Irvine.Zell swallowed the hot dog and said it too.Quistis smiled and Selphie gave her a hug.Rinoa came to her and apologized.She was the one who arranged it to express her apologized.

"Wow, thanks Rinoa.It's wonderful," Quistis smiled.

Everybody had a good time and Squall was leaning against the balcony.Quistis thought this might be the time she would tell him her feelings for him.

"Good evening Squall," she began, nervously."I was, uh, could I have a word with you?"

"Sure," he replied.Quistis joined him and stared at the stars.

"Squall, I'm really happy today," she kept her eyes at the stars, hoping there would be a shooting star.

"Why shouldn't you be?It's your birthday."

"Besides all that, there is something that makes me really happy.Squall, I want to tell you that I..."

"Him?"

"I love you Squall.And I am really happy that you remembered my birthday."She looked down, and no shooting star shone by.She tensed and waited for an answer.Only to find silence."Squall?"

"Quistis."

"Yes?"

"There has been something that I have been meaning to tell you," he ran his hand through his hair.

"Which is?" Quistis raised her eyebrow.

"Quistis, you've been a great Instructor and a great friend.You really trust me more than anybody.Like you said how you loved me but as a sister?" Squall looked down and stuck his hands in his pocket.Quistis nodded._Where is this going at?Is he going to get along with the marriage with Rinoa?_

"And few days ago, you protected me from Seifer and that tells me that you really are a great friend, to stand up and take the fall like that."

"What are you trying to say Squall?"Quistis trembled in fear of what will happen next.

"To get right to the point, I think it's time to move on and forget about this "brother sister" thing.I'm still having the marriage," Squall said flatly.Quistis turned around to hide her tears."But there's been a change."

"What change?That you'll marry next month instead of today?" Quistis shot back.She felt so rejected._Maybe I should have went with Seifer._

"No Quistis," said Squall softly.He turned Quistis around so she faced him."Something else."He knelt down and pulled out a small red box.He opened it and there was a sparkling diamond on a gold band."I want you to be the bride."Quistis passed out and fell down.Squall walked over to her side.

"Quistis?Can you hear me?" he said and held her hand.Quistis's eyes lazily opened.

"Oh, Squall.What am I doing on the floor?"Squall helped her up."I guessed I had a little too much to drink.Hehehe."She rubbed her head."I had the weirdest dream.You asked me to marry you."

"I did."Squall smiled and held her hand.Quistis was taken back in shock.

"But what about Rinoa?"

"Off."He took the ring and slipped it on her finger."She wasn't the one.You are."He pulled her into a kissed, but they felt like they were being closely watched.They turned and saw…

Irvine shooting the camera right in their faces."Aww!Look at the happy couple!Say something for the audience?"

"You can bet on that!" smiled Quistis and pulled the surprised Squall into a passionate kiss.

"Hey, how did Quistis learn how to kiss?" Irvine shot in closer, but Selphie pulled him back.

"Come on Cowboy, they need their time."

So the wedding was personally decorated and catered by none other than Selphie.It took place in the Quad and everyone was invited.Except for the Trepies since they threatened to kill Squall.Rinoa didn't show up because she was rather disappointed by the new news.The students said she returned back to the Owls [or whatever it was called].And Quistis was overwhelmed and joyous.Then she thought she saw Seifer in the corner but ignored it because it was her wedding day and nothing could stop it.The thought of Seifer brought her the thought of the present.

_Oh well.I don't need it.I'll give it to Selphie's chocobo._

So Squall and Quistis lived happily ever after.

-owari-

a/n: don't flame meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!I'm sorry if this is not good but I couldn't think of anything!PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!And review!


End file.
